MIÉNTEME
by Feles Nigra
Summary: [Songfic][Oneshot] Irasue relata su sentir respecto a la infidelidad de Inu no Taisho con Izayoi. La letra es de la canción "Miénteme" de Camilo Sesto. Gracias por leer :3


Saludos queridos lectores :)

En esta ocasión les traigo un songfic, usando como base la letra de la canción " **Miénteme** " de **Camilo Sesto**. Antes que nada debo pedirles que escuchen primero la canción y presten atención a la letra y al sentimiento que genera. Bueno, solo si les gusta este género, si no, son libres de cerrar la pagina :)

La historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru, quien habla sobre la infidelidad de Inu no Taisho con la madre de InuYasha. Paseen a leer y de antemano Gracias ;)

 **Atención** : InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia por puro gusto y diversión.

* * *

 **MIÉNTEME**

 ** _Has llegado tarde a casa y te he visto muy feliz, has mentido y me he callado porque sé que es mejor dejarlo así_**

El sol se ha retirado hace tiempo y es la luna quien marca tu llegada al hogar. Tu cuerpo está aquí, pero tu corazón no. Esto se ha repetido desde hace un par de meses y las preguntas bailan en mi mente ¿Qué te aparto de mi?, ¿Quien te alejo de mi?, ¿Acaso el error, yo lo cometí? Nuestra unión fue de amor y poder, jamás lo podrás negar, me entregaste tu cariño y tu pasión, te entregue mi alma y mi ser, dime ¿Qué es lo que fallo?

Te escucho entrar al gran salón, tus pasos son tranquilos, casi precavidos. Levantas la vista, me miras en lo alto de las escaleras, tu alegría se nota a la distancia. Amablemente me regalas una mentira disfrazada de sonrisa y cálido saludo. Yo te correspondo la reverencia y tu persona se relaja, el único gesto traidor es tu mirada apartada. Guardo silencio, las palabras no son necesarias.

 ** _Es mejor no decir nada si no hay nada que decir, la verdad no es necesaria si se trata de vivir, miénteme_**

Dime querido, cual es el motivo de tu alegría… vamos, cuéntame otra mentira. Yo te escuchare en silencio, serena e indiferente… jamás notaras mi dolor. Mi mueca de aceptación será suficiente para ti, tal vez pensaras que me has engañado y tus motivos tendrás para sostener este teatro. Seguiré callada, será lo mejor, mi conciencia está tranquila, yo no cometí el error.

 ** _Porque solo así me harás saber que aun nos podemos entender, miénteme, que tus ojos dicen la verdad, miénteme_**

Te retiras a otro lado… es mejor así, en este momento no deseo tu compañía, es solo hipocresía. Mientras tú te diviertes y retozas de felicidad, el territorio del Oeste debe ser gobernado por alguien más. No creerás, que solo tú, este reino has levantado, jamás olvides que yo te he ayudado. Vuelve a mentirme para continuar, no me mires porque te delataras, dime otra falacia, que tus ojos la desmentirán… ve a divertirte y a mí, déjame gobernar.

 ** _Hace tiempo que ocultamos cada uno su otro yo, hace tiempo que fingimos por no hablar cuando hacemos el amor_**

Hoy te has acercado con falsas caricias, vamos, dime otra mentira para continuar, que yo también lo he de disfrutar. Colócate la máscara de falsedad y finge que aun me amas, yo te corresponderé igual. Sigamos aparentando, no importa la verdad, sigamos viviendo, no importa el final.

 ** _La mentira nos ha unido, la aceptamos los dos, cualquier cosa es importante antes de decirse adiós, miénteme_**

Querido, que equivocado estas, tu primogénito no lo aceptara… vamos, trata de ponerlo de tu lado con otra mentira, él no te creerá. Sigue fingiendo conmigo, no importa ya, el reino del Oeste debe continuar y si tú cálida aventura te distrae, mi hijo gobernara.

 ** _Porque solo así me harás saber que aun nos podemos entender, miénteme, que tus ojos dicen la verdad, miénteme_**

Vuelves a mentir por última vez, mi corazón se rompe y mi alma termina por oscurecerse, el amor que sentía por ti, ha muerto ya. Tus ojos, que alguna vez brillaron para mi, se despiden con el dolor de la verdad, ya es tarde para perdonar.

Aléjate de mí, aléjate de mi hijo, vete con tu amante y se feliz. No temas por ella, jamás me conocerá, jamás la buscaré… Nunca me rebajare. Te deseo lo mejor gran Inu no Taisho, mi rencor no te tocara… pero mi alma se complacerá cuando el tiempo te sentencie y con ella lo pagaras. Le deseo suerte a tu segundo hijo, larga vida y felicidad, herédale tu valor, nobleza y algo más, porque el reinado del Oeste, a Sesshomaru pertenece ya.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer :3


End file.
